


This Should Not be Possible, and Yet Here We Are

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Meddling TARDIS, Time Lord Biology, idk - Freeform, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: He really wished his TARDIS would stop being such a rebellious child.





	This Should Not be Possible, and Yet Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> i recently started rewatching doctor who with my best friend, carter, who hasn't seen it before. he's fallen in love with it and recently had a dream where he was a time lord called the conductor whose TARDIS looks like a train. he said the eleventh doctor(who he hasn't even watched yet lol) tried interrogating him because, you know, last time lord and all of that 
> 
> we actually ended up making some lore for his conductor time lord character while continuing to watch doctor who. the conductor actually originates from pete's world and is the last of the time lords in that universe, though he doesn't visit earth as often as the doctor does. his TARDIS looks like a train because she likes that look and enjoys annoying the conductor. also, he's called the conductor because of the fact his TARDIS looks like a train and everybody just started calling him that and he's too lazy to correct them. 
> 
> he ends up falling into the doctor's dimension and this happens
> 
> yeah ok enough of all of that just read it. honestly though i'll be surprised if anyone aside from my friend reads it lol. i'm really just posting this here so he can read it easily

Everything had been going totally fine a few seconds ago. Totally and utterly, nothing was the matter, and he was just flying through space and time like the breeze it had become since he'd finally learned how to actually and fully pilot his TARDIS. Not that she made it easy for him; like now for example. She had decided to suddenly and randomly spark out of control, frying the skin of his fingers and sending him stepping back quickly because how rude. 

“Hey!” he yelled, not caring to hide how offended he was because of the unfriendly zap. “That wasn't very nice!” 

The TARDIS blares back at him, and the console dances with sparks once more. He had taken a step forward to try and regain control, but she wasn't having a lick of it. She tilts the opposite way he had just been walking, sending him flying backwards and into one of the jump seats. He glares at her console, bottom sticking out like a pouting child’s. 

“Why are you acting like this?” he cried now, just wanting her to stop throwing him around. Because she was still doing that. He could barely catch himself multiple times. “First you stay stuck as a 19th century locomotive from the planet Earth- which is really, quite boring in my opinion-” the TARDIS tilts again, and he yelps as he goes flying to the other side- “and now you’re acting like this! What the hell is wrong with you!”

The TARDIS beeps angrily, and just as he's almost reached the console, there's a loud crash and he's thrown straight into the air. He lands back on the ground a moment later, his hat- which had stayed on the entire time he'd been thrown around- flies from his head and lands on the ground a few inches from him. He grunts, both hearts stuttering a moment before they return to their regular rhythm. Then, he stands up, brushing himself off and grabbing his hat. 

“Okay now where are we?” he demands his TARDIS half heartedly, glaring at her console. She remains silent, and then powers down, as if to annoy him further. He groans in annoyance. He honestly had just wanted to sleep that day. Sure Time Lords didn't typically need to or desire to sleep, but he was a tad different. He actually enjoyed sleeping and had wanted to for the duration of their time in the vortex. But nnnnnnoooo his TARDIS had to go and act up again. Honestly, she was acting more and more like a human teenage girl everyday. 

Once he realizes he won't be getting anything out of her(she only powers back up when she wants to), he decides to find out where the hell she crashed at. He places his hat back in place and pushes the door open, stepping down the latter of the locomotive and landing on the ground beside it. He glances at the exterior of his TARDIS once more, nose scrunching in disgust. He really didn't see why she was so keen on keeping this appearance. She could literally be anything else. Like a car, or an actual spaceship. But nope. She was a19th century locomotive. From Earth. He really didn't get her. 

He then glances around, finding himself in some kind of alleyway. On Earth. What was with his TARDIS and Earth? They hadn't even come here that often, yet she seemed to be extremely fond of the level 5 planet. 

A splitting headache suddenly causes him to stagger, and he reaches a hand to his temple, not familiar with this feeling. He's only ever had headaches when dancing with the Polexians at their Festival of Fertility. But that was because they naturally made any living organism not of their species get a headache. He didn't blame them, though. He quite likes Polexians. Especially Fedro. Oh how handsome he had been… 

But anyway. Yes. Splitting headache. And it getting worse. He ends up with his back against one of the alley walls, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to stifle the pain. 

A second later, and he can faintly make out the sound of hurried footsteps. He peeks an eye open to see someone stepping towards him. A very strange someone. Someone he could sense was like him the closer he got. 

He could hear the double heartbeat, feel the regeneration residue in his veins pumping about, and he could just sense his entire being to just be completely Time Lord. He blinks a few times, catching sight of a brightly colored bow tie and a tweed jacket along with quite large hands. Not too bad looking, all things considering. 

Then the headache is finally gone and he's gasping, sight fully returning to him only for him to see a green sonic screwdriver very similar to his pointed at his face. He blinks a couple of more times, confused. The other Time Lord is obviously not happy, ancient eyes on a young face narrowed dangerously. 

“Whoever you are, you have five minutes to explain what you are,” the other Time Lord- how is there another Time Lord?? He thought he was the last?- growled out. But honestly, he can't really take this other Time Lord seriously. He could tell he was trying to be intimidating, but his face was just too goofy for it to actually work. He might as well answer his question, though. Maybe get some of his own answers. 

“I'm..” he trails off for a moment, debating whether he should say his actual name or what everyone has just been calling him. He hasn't really gotten used to calling himself this name, but everyone seems to think it automatically fits him. Besides, it's his name. No one else needs to necessarily know it. So he’ll just stick with the nickname. “I'm the Conductor, of course. And who the hell are you?” 

“You shouldn't be possible,” the other Time Lord said instead of answering his question. “I am the last of our kind- Gallifreyan or Time Lord. You shouldn't be here. How are you here?” 

The Conductor has to pause because wow he was about to say that. Last he'd checked, he was the last, thank you very much. And yet here this guy was, claiming the same thing. “Well we can’t both be the last, now can we?” he ends up pointing out, a bit incredulously. 

Now it's the other Time Lord’s turn to blink in confusion. Finally, he wasn't the only one completely lost. But then he steels his expression, ancient eyes narrowed once more. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well, last I’d checked, I was the last Time Lord due to the Time War,” he replied, reaching up and pushing the screwdriver away from his face. The other Time Lord doesn't put it back, thank goodness. It had been annoying there. “So, in all respects, you shouldn't be possible!” 

The other Time Lord doesn't seem to know what to say, which the Conductor does believe is a win of sorts. “No no no,” the Time Lord said, the “no’s” steaming out. “None of this makes sense! I'm the only Time Lord who survived the Time War. I was the one who-” he stops himself, and the Conductor gives him a sideways look. 

“The one who what?” the Conductor asks quietly, not at all liking where this was going. He had a feeling he knows, but he'd rather not think of it. Because how could a Time Lord have done what had happened? He's stepping forward, and now the other Time Lord is backing away, suddenly looking like a cornered animal. “What did you do?” 

Wetting his lips, the other Time Lord tries to regain the situation, “It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here, and you shouldn't be possible.” 

“Except I am,” the Conductor points out, keeping his voice low. “And so are you, which as you said; shouldn't be possible. So how is it?” 

And then the realization is dawning on him, and he has to hit himself upside the head, completely losing his previous exterior. “Oh of course!” he exclaimed, and the other Time Lord tilts his head in confusion, brows scrunching towards one another. “That's why she was acting up- because she fell through the Void!” 

The other Time Lord’s eyes are widening as he too seemingly realizes what was happening. “You fell through the Void into my universe- you're from another world!” he was grinning. Both Time Lords were, excited to have figured this conundrum out. 

“So we really are both the last of our kind,” the Conductor said thoughtfully, frowning once again. Then, he reaches out a hand, deciding to stick with Earth customs because they are on Earth. “So let's try this again! I’m the Conductor, last Time Lord.” He's grinning once more, the smile widening when the other Time Lord takes his hand. 

“And I'm the Doctor,” the other Time Lord replies, taking his offered hand and shaking it rapidly. “Also the last Time Lord. Pleasure to meet you!” 

Their regeneration energies surge together, meeting in the palms of their hands. Their minds meet halfway, both learning about the other in the blink of an eye. The Conductor could see that the Doctor was on his 11th regeneration, and would be nearing his life expectancy, while the Doctor could see that the Conductor hadn't regenerated even once yet. The Doctor was nearly 1,000 while the Conductor was only 500. The Conductor was young when compared to the Doctor. And they could see one another’s TARDIS, both glowing with energy. Well, the Doctor’s was currently. The Conductor’s was stubbornly off. Man the Conductor was envious of the Doctor’s TARDIS- so much less rebellious than his own. 

“You know somethin, Doctor?” the Conductor says, continuing to shake hands. Okay, so, yeah in Earth customs they would have stopped shaking by now, but both Time Lords were just beyond ecstatic to finally see another of their kind again. 

“What, Conductor?” the Doctor asks, grinning as the word rolls off of his tongue. Another Time Lord’s name, title. It'd been so long since the last time that had happened. 

“I think we’re going to make great friends,” the Conductor finished with a sharp nod. 

And indeed they would.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaahahahah hope you liked that carter


End file.
